Intertwined
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Harry and Ginny series. Short moments before, during and after Harry and Ginny date.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**A/N: I revamped the Harry and Ginny series. Read below please!**

**A/N - READ: **Chapters 1 – 5 are the same as they were before I combined the series. Chapters 6 – 8 are new! I just thought it would be easier if I did it this way instead of always having to start a New Story every time I want to update the Harry and Ginny series.

Movie Fic.

oOo

Short moments before, during and after Harry and Ginny date. Not sure how far this is going to go...but "What would come would come..." – Thank you Hagrid!

**Intertwined**

**Chapter 1: She has a boyfriend**

Hermione had just run off to hide, McLaggen still hot on her heels and Harry was in no mood to stand and talk to Sanguini with Luna. Turning away from Luna and Sanguini Harry spotted Ginny by the refreshments table. She was clearly enjoying Slughorn's Christmas Party as much as he was. Seeing that Luna didn't need him he made his way over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said quietly

"Hey." Ginny replied, looking up from her glass.

"You look stunning." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Thanks." She giggled, looking down at her blue dress, her face going red.

"Where's Dean?" he asked. He was interested to know why she'd come alone, not that he minded, the less time she spent with Dean the happier he was.

"In the common room I supposed." Ginny replied; she looked a little upset about this.

"You didn't invite him?"

"Of course I did!" answered Ginny, shocked that Harry would think that she didn't invite her own boyfriend to the party.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."? He was starting to feel really stupid and wished he hasn't brought up the subject at all.

"It's ok. We had a fight earlier and when I asked him if he still wanted to come he said that at the moment he's not interested in being around me in private let alone in public." For a moment after she'd said this Ginny thought she might cry.

Harry stood there, furious that anyone would say that to her. "I'm sorry Gin." He said before taking her soft, warm hands and pulling her into a tight hug. He felt her hug back just as tightly, causing the beast inside him to purr. Harry couldn't help but take in some of that flowery scent she possessed; it was intoxicating, just like it was when he was near Amortentia.

Hermione was watching from several metres away and when she caught Harry's eye she gave him a get-your-hands-off-of-her look. Harry stepped back hastily, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Hermione's calling me." He lied "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She replied as Harry walked off.

He had to dodge several people before he reached Hermione.

"What are you doing?" she hissed

"Comforting her."

"Why?"

"She was upset." Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Harry, you can't just go hugging her whenever you want! She has a _boyfriend_." She put huge emphasis on the last word

"Who is a jerk and isn't even here!" Harry snapped

"That's beside the point." Hermione snapped back

"Is it?" Harry asked

Hermione just glared at him. "I have to go; McLaggen is coming for me again."

Harry watched Hermione speed off and when he turned around it was to see Ginny leaving the party. He sighed, slightly crestfallen and went to find Luna.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

This is nothing like the movie called **Just My Luck**. The title just fit and worked in the story so I kept it.

oOo

**Chapter 2: Just My Luck**

Ginny put her quill down and stared at Harry. He and Ron were sitting by the fire, occupying the best chairs in the common room, doing their homework.

Ginny couldn't understand what was going on these days. Yes, she and Harry had got to know each other quite well over the years and respected each other. This made Ginny very happy, not to mention the fact that he didn't treat her like Ron's little sister but like a real person. However, Ginny noticed, over the last few weeks that he'd been talking to her more than once a day and when he didn't realise it she saw him looking at her, but on the off chance he did realise she'd caught him staring he'd blush and look away.

"Something catch your fancy?" Hermione asked as she sat down at Ginny's table.

Ginny ignored this. "I'm confused Hermione." She said without taking her eyes off of Harry.

"About what?" Hermione asked

"Harry." Said Ginny quietly

"I thought you'd moved on?" asked Hermione, now looking at Harry too.

"I have. It's just he seems to be noticing me." Ginny turned to look at Hermione who was still watching Harry.

"Umm, he's never exactly ignored you, Ginny." Replied Hermione

"No, I know that. I mean, he's spending a lot more time with me and talking to me so much more."

"You complaining?" Hermione asked, finally looking at Ginny again.

"No!" yelped Ginny, slightly shocked

"Then, what's the problem?"

"There is no problem. It's just confusing."

"Well," said Hermione hesitantly "Maybe his feelings aren't older-brotherly anymore."

Ginny snorted, "Please Hermione, Harry isn't interested in me."

"You said it yourself. He's spending loads of time with you."

"You think he may have a crush on me?" Ginny asked as her eyes lit up a bit.

Hermione shrugged but the smile on her face screamed YES.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was now watching them, just as Dean, who had patched things up with Ginny, came over to say goodnight to Ginny. After a few words were said between them Dean bent down and kissed Ginny. Harry, Hermione saw, slammed his book closed, making Ron jump, threw a dirty look in the direction of Ginny, Dean and Hermione, and stormed off to his dorm.

Ginny pulled away from Dean just in time to see Harry thunder up the stairs. She looked at Hermione who, once again, shrugged and smiled before walking off to sit with Ron.

_Just my luck_, Ginny thought bitterly,_ just when I start to move on Harry decides to jump on board._

**End**

oOo

**A/N:** I know the last one was a "Movie Fic" but disregard that. It still is a movie Fic but seen as the rest of the H/G Series take place in the books it could be confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 3: A Walk by the Lake**

Ron and Hermione were arguing. Again. Harry was really happy they were friends again but forgot that they always argued. So, he decided that instead of listening to them bicker he would take a walk by the black lake.

It was hot but there was a nice breeze, his hair whipped around his face as he headed for the lake. He was thinking about the mission Dumbledore had promised to take him on, finding the Horcruxes was a frightening yet thrilling thought; he really could defeat Voldemort if he and Dumbledore found all of them and destroyed them. But the risks outweighed the reward right now, Harry thought, Dumbledore believed he knew where one of the remaining four were. The fact remained that they'd destroyed two and still had four to destroy. They didn't even know what three of them were.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw Ginny walking towards the lake. He hurried along to walk with her. She noticed his presence before he could open his mouth to greet her.

"Hi!" she said brightly

"Hey Gin." Harry smiled

"What you doing out here?"

"Ron and Hermione are arguing again."

"Downside of their renewed friendship." Laughed Ginny

"Yep. But it's better than having to watch Ron sucking face with Lavender." Harry laughed

"Hypocrite." Muttered Ginny

They were silent for a few minutes as they let their feet guild them to the lake.

"Are you sad that you and Dean are over?" Harry asked abruptly

Ginny looked slightly taken aback, "Ummm, no. I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Just interested to know. I mean we're friends right?" Harry fidgeted, why did he keep asking these things?

"We are. It just took me by surprise; you're not one to start talking about emotions and feelings, that's more a Hermione thing." Ginny said, turning to look Harry in the face

Harry made eye contact with her, but only briefly, "Yeah, I guess it is."

And awkward silence filled the air as Harry and Ginny looked for something to talk about. Harry wanted to tell Ginny that he liked her and Ginny wanted to ask Harry if it was true that Harry liked her, like Hermione had said.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Ginny asked after a few minutes

"Of course." Harry said automatically

"Are you happy that Dean and I broke up?"

"Yes!" harry said without thinking, "I mean, it's not really any of my business, you know. It's between you and him. My opinion doesn't matter. I have homework to do. See you later."

Harry then turned on his heels and walked as fast as his legs would carry him without actually running.

_You are such an idiot!_ Harry rebuked himself, _she knows now. She's gonna laugh and think you're a real idiot. Why did you have to ask her about Dean anyway? _

Ginny watched him rush off with a huge grin on her face, finally she had her answer. But what was she going to do now? Just wait for him to make the first move? She decided to wait till after Saturday's Quidditch match before she made any decisions as to how to pursue a relationship with Harry. For right now, the Quidditch team needed her complete attention. How else were they going to win?

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Chapter 4: Good Luck**

Harry looked around the great hall, he couldn't find Ginny anywhere. Maybe she had already had breakfast. He couldn't understand why though, it was only nine thirty in the morning.

"She's on her way." Said Hermione impatiently

"How do you know?" Harry asked quickly turning to Hermione who had been reading the _Daily Prophet_ for the last five minutes

"Look up." She replied, not taking her eyes off the paper

Harry did as she had said and saw Ginny sit down opposite him. "How did you do that?" Harry asked

"Do what?" asked Hermione and Ginny at the same time

Harry wasn't sure who he'd actually been talking to and shook his head and mumbled "Never mind"

"So, are you nervous?" Hermione asked Ginny

"A little, not as much as Ron I guess. I saw him running to the bathroom on my way here. Either he has diarrhoea or he's throwing up. Throwing up sounds way better to me, so I'm gonna stick with that."

Harry and Hermione laughed at this.

"I need to quickly stop at the library before the match, I'll see you guys later shall I?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, bye." Said Harry as Ginny waved at her

"It really sucks that you can't play, Harry." Said Ginny after a few moments of silence

"Yeah, I know." He clenched his teeth to stop himself from bad mouthing Snape yet again

"I'll make sure we win, for you." Smiled Ginny

"Thanks Gin." Said Harry, blushing in the process

"Ginny, are you angry with me for what I did to Malfoy?"

Ginny was taken by surprise at the question. "Ummm, no. I'm not, the consequences suck, but he could have tortured you if you hadn't stopped him, then I _would_ be angry. It's unfortunate that it happened but I'm not angry. I'll make sure we win, and then it won't seem so bad."

Harry laughed at her, "You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy." She said, looking at him

Harry looked at her in awe, she was always so calm when it came to a match, and he would have been a complete wreck if he wasn't so worried about keeping his team and most importantly, Ron calm. But no such thing for Ginny, always calm and relaxed, he envied her ability to go onto the pitch with a clear head and do so well.

"I have to go, it's five to ten and I don't think Snape will appreciate me being late for detention." Harry got up and put his napkin on the table.

"I'll walk with you. I need to go to the library quickly."

"Nerd." Said Harry

"Shut up, Potter!" Ginny laughed

They chatted about Gryffindor's odds at winning the cup until they got to Snape's office.

"Well, good luck." Said Harry quietly

"Thanks." Replied Ginny

Harry leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before walking into Snape's' office.

Once inside there he cussed himself for his stupidity. He shouldn't have done that, she didn't like him back!

oOo

Ginny giggled and walked off to the library, maybe she didn't need to make any moves. Maybe Harry was going to leap first this time.

**End**

A/N: Sorry, it's not very good. I battled with this a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 5: This**

The portrait hole closed behind them and then there was silence, Harry and Ginny looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh.

"Umm...should we..." Harry started to ask

"Yeah." Ginny answered, she knew that a long walk in the grounds was necessary.

The walk to the grounds felt as if it took hours. Now that they had reached their destination Harry's nerves were starting to overwhelm him. What if Ginny really was over him? Did she agree to walk with him only so she didn't have to let him down in front of everyone in the common room resulting in severe embarrassment? This thought didn't go very far when he felt Ginny slip her hand into his and entwined their fingers. He looked down at their hands and then at Ginny.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long." Harry said, blushing deeply

"That kiss was worth the wait." Replied Ginny, making Harry, if possible, blush even deeper.

Ginny squeezed his hand as they walked near the lake, "Do you want to tell me when this all started?"

"Umm, subconsciously? During the summer. Consciously? Round about Christmas although I denied it completely for as long as possible – to myself. No one else knew, except perhaps Hermione, she never said anything, but I could see it sometimes. The suspicion."

"Oh, she knew." Ginny nodded

"She told you?" Harry looked aghast

"Not in so many words, but she did hint it, just after Christmas."

"She didn't tell Ron did she?"

"I think the look on Ron's face just now answers that question, besides, do you really think you'd be standing here right now if he knew, in one piece at least."

"You're right." Harry chuckled

"So," Ginny said with a little smile on her face "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." Ginny swung their hands in answer

"Oh, this. Well, I really like you and want to go out with you. If you want to go out with me too?" Harry asked hastily

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Harry James Potter?" Ginny said with a sly grin on her face

"Yeah, I guess I am." He blushed but managed to look her straight in the eyes "Are you saying yes?"

"I'd never dream of saying no." Ginny said

Harry laughed but only for a couple of seconds before Ginny's lips were on his and they were kissing again.

**End**

oOo

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I've imagined this scene so many times and have not been able to come up with much more. I know it's not that good but maybe if you read it in a rush it won't seem so bad. Thanks to everyone who supports this series and all the rest of my work!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

NEW CHAPTER!

oOo

**Chapter 6: It's still weird**

Ron stopped talking when he saw Harry and Ginny walking into the great hall. They let go of each other's hand when they saw Ron looking at them.

"For heaven's sake Ron! Can't you see they're happy?" said Hermione

Ron couldn't fault her on that; he hadn't seen Harry so happy in such a long time.

"It's still weird." He replied bitterly

"Be nice Ronald!" hissed Hermione as she waved Harry and Ginny over to sit with them

"Hi." Said Harry as he and Ginny sat down across from Ron and Hermione

"Hi!" said Hermione; she was still beaming like she had in the common room

Ron merely grunted.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped

"Fine. Hello!" he said in a drawn out sort of way, making Hermione roll her eyes at him

"Listen Ron," Harry leant forward so that no one could overhear him, "I need you to be ok with this."

"And what if I'm not?" hissed Ron

"Well then, that kinda sucks because I really like Ginny and you're not going to stop us being together."

Ron stared at Harry, trying to figure out if he was lying. Finally when he had decided Harry was being serious he replied with more conviction then he intended, "Fine. I'm ok with it, but I promise you, if you hurt her I will hex you to smithereens!"

Hermione, Harry and Ginny didn't make a sound, too shocked by Ron's tone more than his words.

"Okay." Harry said in a small voice

Ron pushed his dinner plate away then turned to look at Harry who leant back. They may be sitting across from each other but that wouldn't stop Ron leaping on Harry and hitting him.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked

"Yes!" Harry said loudly

Ron's tone of voice had changed from anger to pleading so fast that it had given Harry a fright.

"But she's my _sister_!" said Ron, not hiding his look of disgust

Harry threw him a dark look which was followed by Hermione punching him in the arm and Ginny kicking him under the table. He yelped in pain.

Harry took the opportunity to reply to his remark as Ron rubbed his arm, "So? Hermione's my sister."

This made both Ron and Hermione blush.

Harry turned to his empty plate and started piling food onto it. He looked at Ginny when he felt her arm brush against his as she picked up a bread roll, and gave her a huge smile which she returned with enthusiasm.

oOo

After dinner the all walked back to the common room. Harry and Ginny received a lot of stares as they walked hand in hand next to Ron and Hermione.

Just as they were entering the common room Ron turned to Harry and Ginny and said, in a bit of a rush "I do prefer Harry to Dean and Michael." Then he walked off, leaving a baffled Harry and Ginny behind and a hurt Dean, who no one noticed standing near the door, to push past them and stumble out of the portrait hole.

**End**

oOo

Thanks to** lillyflower08** and **Skittlez99** for your ideas with what should happen when Harry and Ron face each other after Harry kisses Ginny, I hope I did your ideas justice.

Special thanks to everyone else too: **DukeBrymin; Anchy1997; MandieLunaGinny, harry-ginnyfan0156 **and **raincaster! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

NEW CHAPTER!

oOo

**Chapter 7: Love Sick**

"Harry, m'boy! What is going on here?"

Harry looked down at the potion he was supposed to be brewing. They were doing preparations for their up and coming exams and today they were revising _Draft of the living Death_ and by the looks of it one would say he hadn't even touched his.

"I know what has caused your potions performance to hit such an anti-climax!" said Slughorn in a booming voice "Love!"

Harry went bright red; the entire class (including Hermione) has stopped working and was now watching Harry and Slughorn. Although he was very happy and not ashamed or afraid that people knew about him and Ginny he didn't like being put on the spot in front of everyone especially an angry, shaking Ron. Yes, Ron had accepted it all but it still didn't stop him getting agitated when people spoke about Harry and Ginny and their new found romance.

"It can only be that. I think Miss Weasley is a fine choice, fine choice. But do try to work harder in class, being love sick is not going to get you the O I know you're capable of."

Slughorn was looking at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Harry wasn't sure if he could speak though, Ron was giving him such a hard look that he rather wished the ground would open up so he could fall in. "Umm..." Harry cleared his throat "Yes, Sir, I guess so."

Slughorn gave a laugh, patted Harry on the back and replied, although Harry thought it was not necessary, "Fine choice, don't you think Mr Weasley?"

Ron was so red by now that Harry wasn't surprised when Slughorn made a hasty retreat to the front of his classroom. The last half an hour of Potions went by at snail pace and Harry could not have been happier when the bell rang to signal the end of morning classes and the beginning of lunch.

"Well, that was fun!" said Ron sarcastically

"Yeah. There's Ginny. Got to go, bye!" Harry said in a rush as he ran off. He didn't think it would be a good idea to be in reaching distance of Ron just now.

Ginny was laughing with her friends as they came down the stairs after transfiguration, the last lesson before lunch. She was just wondering if she was going to see Harry when she saw him running towards her and away from a very red Ron.

"Hey." She smiled when he caught up to her. She tried to pull him into a hug but he pushed her away and grabbed her hand.

"No time for romance, we need to get out of Ron's firing range. Ladies." He nodded his head at the girls Ginny had just been chatting too and pulled her out of the castle and onto the grounds.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked. Harry was looking quite panicked

"Slughorn made it very clear that he thinks I made a _'fine choice'_ when I asked you out and then asked Ron what his opinion was. I thought Ron was going to murder Slughorn and me. I thought it might be safer if we gave him some space." Replied Harry, finally calming down enough to hold Ginny's hand properly and give her a smile that made her weak in the knees.

Ginny burst out laughing when Harry finished talking, typical Slughorn and Ron. "What did you say?"

"Well, not much." Harry replied sheepishly "Ron was staring daggers at me and everyone else was waiting for a reply so I hastily agreed with Slughorn and attempted to carry on with my work, which was pointless because I had already failed the revision I was supposed to be doing."

"You agreed with Slughorn?" Ginny asked

"Of course I agreed with him!" Harry was flabbergasted that Ginny thought he wouldn't agree "What did you expect me to say? 'No Professor, you see, I was using this manky copy of Advanced Potion Making which helped me in Potions and had to hide it and that is my I have hit an anti-climax in my work.'."

"I guess not." Sighed Ginny, Harry didn't understand what she had heard – of course he didn't, he was a guy

They dropped their bags on the ground under the beech tree and Harry pulled Ginny into his arms.

"I missed you this morning." He whispered before capturing her lips in his to kiss her softly.

"I missed you too." Giggled Ginny once they had finished kissing, "What you gonna do this summer?"

"Oh, umm. Well I have to go back to the Dursley's but I'll hopefully be able to escape their house soon and come to the Burrow."

"I think that could work. You'll probably get 'The talk' from my brothers and dad. You know, dating little Miss Ginny is not something they're going accept and be happy about very quickly."

"Yeah, I did think about that. Why don't you tell before I come over so they have a bit of time to cool off before I arrive." Harry replied nervously

"One step ahead of you! They already know." Said Ginny shamelessly

"When did they find out?"

"I told mom who would have told dad and I believe Ron told Fred and George, Charlie and Bill. So pretty much everyone knows."

"When did Ron tell your brothers?"

"Two night ago. I got an owl from all of them; they haven't taken nicely to this." Ginny pointed a finger at herself then at Harry.

"Why not?" Harry was now becoming scared, he knew Ginny's brothers would want to talk to him but he thought that they would be happy for Ginny and him.

"Because, I'm their little sister. Break my heart and they'll break your neck. Voldemort has nothing on my family!"

Harry thought about this and couldn't help but to agree, "You've got that one right."

"Relax, I'll defend you!" Ginny said lovingly although Harry could hear a hint of laughter, and was it enjoyment of him being scared of her brothers, in her voice.

Harry laughed at this, not because it was funny but because it was true.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"Yes." Harry replied

"Do you want to go brave my brother so we can eat?"

"No, I can wait for dinner." He answered

Ginny tried to protest but Harry pushed his lips to hers and she didn't talk again. After a while Harry reluctantly pulled away and sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. Ginny followed suit, she knew there was no point asking Harry to go to the great hall, he was too scared to face Ron, and she could wait for dinner too.

"I didn't ask you how your morning classes were." Said Harry

"Fine. McGonagall is making us work like slaves, I'm waiting for her to bring in a whip and start hitting us on the backs." Said Ginny with a dark look

Harry pulled her closer to him and put his one arm around her, taking one of her hand in his spare hand. Ginny leant into him as he kissed her forehead. She placed her other hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"Welcome to O.W.L's." Harry said, not bothering to hide his cheeky grin.

Ginny was so in love with his grin, seeing it made her forget about everything around her, nothing mattered but that grin. She smiled back and pulled Harry's head down and kissed him passionately.

They were so lost in each other that neither Harry nor Ginny heard the bell for the start of afternoon classes which earned them both a detention for showing up late to their next lesson.

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

NEW CHAPTER!

oOo

**Chapter 8: Studying**

Harry crept up behind Ginny and placed his hands on the table, one hand on either side of her so that he was leaning over her head whilst she worked.

"What you doing?" he whispered

"Studying." She whispered back

Harry kissed the top of her head then leant his chin down on it, "What you studying?"

"Potions." Ginny whispered

"Why are we whispering?" ask Harry in a clear voice

"You started. Can I help you with anything, Potter?" replied Ginny

"Hmm, I can think of something, Weasley." Harry said

"Oh yeah?" Ginny laughed

"Yep, but you'd have to turn around." He replied in a surprisingly smooth and slightly seductive tone.

Ginny giggled and tried to concentrate on her Potions. Seeing that Ginny wasn't going to cave that easily Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. He took her quill out of her hand and put it on the table then pulled her chair back and turned her to face him so he could kiss her. Without pulling away from the kiss Ginny stood up and put her arms around Harry's neck, pushing her hands into his hair. He in turn put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before deepening the kiss. Normally they wouldn't kiss like this in the common room but it was late and the common room was empty. They were taking full advantage of the solitude to kiss without being watched. They eventually pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ginny asked, trying to catch her breath

"Hermione is on prefect duty and I need help with my Charms essay so I'm waiting for her to get back." Replied Harry still trying to get his breathing back to normal

"I can help you with Charms; I am a little smarter than you In Charms." Said Ginny with s cheeky smile playing on her lips

"I don't like mixing school with pleasure." Said Harry, a little too cocky in Ginny's opinion

"Harry!" she snapped before punching him in the arm

"Oww!" he yelp

Ginny burst out laughing and turned to her books. "'Sod it, I'm never going to be able to concentrate now. I'm going to bed."

"Oh no, you're not! I didn't get to see you at lunch today, so now, it's Harry time!" Harry said and pulled her to the couch

"What has got into you?" Ginny asked

"Nothing. I just missed my girlfriend today."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours! You were studying in the Library."

"You could have come to sit with me."

"And distract you? I couldn't do that!" said Harry in mock horror

Ginny just laughed again. Harry pulled Ginny's legs up so they were draped over his thighs; she rested her head on his shoulder and traced patterns into the arm that wasn't around her waist, holding her tighter to him. She wasn't in favour of all this closeness generally but with Harry she couldn't get enough of it.

Neither of them knew when they fell asleep but they both got a fright when they heard a loud voice shouting "Oi! Get up!"

They both jumped up as if they had been electrocuted and looked up at an annoyed Ron and a giggling Hermione.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny

"A quarter past twelve." Replied Hermione

"Oh my gosh! I have to go to bed. I have a test tomorrow, I need to sleep!" Ginny jumped up and ran to the table where she had left all her books and dashed up the stairs

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU GOT ALL COZY ON THE COUCH YOUNG LADY!" Ron shouted after her

"Give her a break Ron." Said Harry "I'm going to bed." And he turned and walked off to his dorm

Ron turned to look at Hermione who looked at him with a bit of pity in her eyes, "Just leave them. They weren't doing anything. They only fell asleep on the couch."

"But...I...They..." Ron stuttered, gesturing to the couch

Hermione smiled, stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Ron." She whispered

"Goodnight Hermione." He whispered after a moment of surprise

Ron watched Hermione walk up to her dorm before going to his for some much needed sleep.

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 9: Flipping Maniac**

"Harry, no." Said Ginny

"Come on! Please." Harry whined as Ginny tried to push him way

"No, I can't." She replied

"Just one hour. Please!" Said Harry, pulling her closer to get a tighter grip on her so she couldn't escape

"I have to study." Ginny could have broken his hold easily, they were both matched pretty well in physical strength, but to be honest Ginny really didn't want to leave him so she wasn't trying very hard

"Why?" He asked as he kissed her nose softly

"Because I have to pass my O.W.L's" she replied, her voice faltering a little as the shivers from Harry's soft touch went up her spine

"You're gonna be a Quidditch Player, you don't need to study for that." Harry said, smiling when he saw the effect he was having on his girlfriend and how badly she now wanted to stay with him.

"Don't say that. I may not even make it onto a team. I have to go and study." She said, her voice stronger this time

"You will make it! And studying is for nerds. Like Hermione." Harry hoped he'd convinced her when she didn't reply, but leaned in and put her forehead against his

"I have to go." She whispered

"But..." He stuttered as she broke his hold and picked up her bag

"Tomorrow is Sunday, I'll take the day off and we can have the whole day to ourselves. Okay?" she said, swinging her bag on her shoulder and squeezing his hands

"Fine. Can I at least get a kiss before you go?" asked Harry, slightly depressed that she had won this little battle.

Ginny smiled and he leaned in to kiss her, it wasn't as passionate as he hoped it would be but that was because Ginny pulled away, leaving him wanting more. With a cheeky grin and a wink of the eye she walked off down the corridor to the library.

Harry sighed in defeat and looked around the corridor at the many staring faces. He thought of maybe going down to the kitchen to get something to eat and maybe have a chat with Dobby until he saw a vicious looking Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at him and tapping her foot. He hesitantly walked up the stairs to stand in front of her.

"We need to talk!" she said

Harry sighed again, this time slightly annoyed, and followed her into the common room. He took a seat on one of the couches and looked up at Hermione who had started pacing in front of him.

"Hermione are you going to talk or not?"

She ignored this but threw him a filthy look anyway.

"Okay, will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous."

"I know you care a great deal for Ginny, Harry, I know this." She said, still pacing

"I know you know that, but what are you getting at?"

"She is working very hard in class."

"Oh good grief, you are not going to lecture me on her grades now." Harry huffed

"No, I am not. I am, however, going to lecture you on how much you're distracting her. You may think that school is stupid and there is really no need to get good grades but she doesn't and it's not right that you keep pulling her away from her work. She needs to study for her O.W.L's! And you need to let her do that." Said Hermione

"I don't think school is stupid!"

"Oh, but you do. And you should not let your opinion on what school really is about cloud her opinion."

"What the...? Hermione, have you gone insane? I know she has to study, I'm not clouding anything."

"You need to leave her to study, these exams are important and difficult and she needs to pass them if she wants to finish school, which she does!" Hermione just about shouted as she came to a stop in front of Harry

"Okay, calm down. I know she needs to study but you don't have any right to tell me what I can and can't do and how much time I get to spend with Gin."

"Just stop distracting her!" she yelled before storming off to her dorm

"Flipping maniac." Harry muttered to himself

"Who's a flipping maniac?" asked Ron who had just entered the common room

"Hermione. She's insane, crazy, a lunatic."

"Oh. Yeah, cool. Wanna play some chess?" he asked

"Sure." Harry mumbled

Making sure Hermione wasn't thundering down the stairs for a second lecture, Harry took a seat across from Ron and lost spectacularly in all 10 games that they played.

**End**

oOo

**A/N: **R&R.** Ideas people please**...anything you'd like to happen, just let me know...where should I go next? What scenario and where? Just anything! Thanks so much to everyone, your never failing support keeps me writing (Typing)!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 10: First Date**

"I want two kids. A boy and a girl." Said Hermione abruptly, causing Harry and Ron to gag on their breakfast. She was looking at them as if she expected one of them to volunteer to father her two children.

"That's all you mate." Harry told Ron as he got up from the table

"Where are you going?" Ron asked desperately

"Ginny and I are having an 'Us' day. See you later." He said; laughing at Ron's petrified state as Hermione continued to look at him in a way that was freakishly similar to the one that Luna normally wore.

Harry stopped behind Ginny as she sat talking to her friends. He put his hands on her shoulders, bent down and whispered into her ear "Meet me by the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third corridor in half an hour." Ginny gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. He gave her a quick smile and walked out of the great hall.

Ginny had promised they'd spend the day together so he was going to take full advantage of her promise and surprise her with a picnic in Hogsmeade. The picnic was Hermione's idea; Hogsmeade was his, although he made sure not to tell anyone, especially Hermione who would freak out. He knew they weren't allowed to leave the grounds, especially him, but he didn't care and he knew that even though Ginny would not approve at first she'd warm up to the whole thing and be very happy that he was showing a little bit of his romantic side. He hoped.

He rushed up to the Gryffindor tower and to his dorm which was, mercifully, empty. Checking his invisibility cloak was still in his pocket, as was his wand, he grabbed his school bag, tossed everything out on his bed and grabbed one of the soft quilts off the end of his bed and stuffed it into his, now empty, bag. He then ran down to the kitchen, hurriedly tickled the pear which he gained entry from and flew inside.

"Harry Potter!" squealed Dobby as he flung his arms around Harry's waist

"Hey Dobby." Harry replied, hugging the house-elf back

"Master." Kreacher bowed stiffly when he saw Harry

"Kreacher." Harry acknowledged him before he turned back to Dobby who was beaming up at him

"Dobby, can you do me a favour, please?"

"Anything, Sir!"

"I'm in a bit of a rush but can you please make me a picnic basket? You know, some sandwiches, Butterbeer and...Strawberries and cream and chocolate. Definitely those. Make sure there is enough for two people, please."

Within seconds a dozen house-elves had come together and were doing as Harry asked. Ten minutes later Harry shouted his thanks and dashed up to the third floor where Ginny was waiting.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No, I'm early. What's with the basket?"

He just smiled at her and then looked around, the corridor was empty. He pulled out his wand and tapped the stone statue and muttered "Dissendium". The one-eyed witch's hump opened.

"Ladies first." Said Harry to a very confused Ginny

She didn't hesitate but jumped down and slid to the bottom of the passage, Harry right behind her. The passage was not big enough for them to walk next to each other so Ginny walked behind Harry, who knew this passage well from experience, as they made their way into Honeydukes Cellar. Once inside Harry gave Ginny his invisibility cloak and asked her to throw it over them. Through all of this Ginny didn't say a word.

"Come on." He muttered, taking her hand in his free one and leading her through the cellar and out of Honeydukes itself.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked once they were outside. It was a hot day and Ginny was glad she had put shorts on with a strappy top and flip flops.

"Up the mountains." Harry replied, glancing at Ginny, waiting for her reaction.

She didn't reply immediately, she was weighing out the pros and cons.

This was so dangerous but they'd be up in the mountains so no one could see them so it was ok, right?

"Harry, this is a bit dangerous, don't you think? Especially for you."

"I know, but I just wanted to get away from everyone and school and I remembered coming here to see Sirius a couple of years ago and it was really nice and quiet and no one could see us so I thought, we can risk it. I hope I didn't upset you or make you angry."

"What? No, of course not. This is great...Thank you." Ginny replied

She stopped and Harry stopped with her. She leant in and kissed him softly on the lips, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away and letting him lead her up the mountain and to one of the caves that best blocked the view from Hogsmeade central to up the mountains. The view from the mountain edge, looking over the rest of the mountains was magical, it was such a clear day and there were birds flying everywhere and everything was just luscious and green. Ginny pulled the cloak off them and stood on the edge just looking at the other mountains. Harry took the quilt out of his bag and laid it on the ground, "Don't turn around just yet, ok?" he said as he started unpacking the basket with all the food. "Mmmh hmm." She replied

"Ok, you can turn around now." Harry said once he'd finished setting everything up. He hoped it was ok. Ginny didn't seem to have heard him as she continued to admire the view. Harry moved behind her and put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. She rested her hands on his arms, leaning into his chest.

"Do you want to sit down?" Harry whispered; it was as if the view was affecting him, it was so quiet and he felt like he had no right to disturb the peace.

"Yeah." She sighed, willing herself to turn around.

She stopped and stared, it wasn't much but it was beautiful! There were cheese and tomato sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries with cream on the side – obviously for dipping, Butterbeer and a dozen Roses.

"I thought, seen as we didn't get to have an actual first date, this could maybe be it." Harry said uncertainly, picking up the roses and handing them to her

"Harry..." she whispered as she took the roses. For someone who wasn't very emotional, Ginny thought she might cry and had to fight back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She pulled Harry into the most passionate kiss she'd ever given anyone in her life. At that moment she knew she loved him. She thought her heart might explode with the amount of love she had for him inside of it.

After an undetermined about amount of time they pulled apart. "It's perfect Harry. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I know we've just had breakfast so I'll put the sandwiches away to keep for lunch but I'll leave some of the Strawberries and cream out and we can have them now and then the rest later, and the Butterbeers. I got four bottles. Is that ok?"

"It's great. Just relax...this is amazing!" giggled Ginny

"Okay..." Harry laughed, still a bit nervous

They sat down and started enjoying the chocolate covered strawberries. Dipping them in cream and occasionally feeding each other. Now this was how a first date should be, Harry thought, not a disaster like his one and only date with Cho.

When they were just getting started on their lunch it occurred to Ginny that this picnic could not have been just Harry's idea, he wasn't as romantically creative as he appeared to be.

"Who helped you organise this?" Ginny asked after taking a sip of Butterbeer

"The house-elves in the kitchen did the basket and I did the rest."

"And did you come up with this idea on your own?"

"Of course!" said Harry indignantly, but knowing she could tell he was lying "Okay, no. It was Hermione's idea – the picnic. But I swear the rest was all me. Especially the location. Can you imagine what Hermione's face would have looked like if I told her I was bringing you here? She's already angry with me for distracting you from studying."

"You serious? She actually moaned at you?"

"Shouted actually. Does it really surprise you? This _is_ Hermione we're talking about." Harry said with a knowing look

"True. Sorry she was giving you a hard time. She'll get over it. I do just fine, studying without her interference."

Harry burst out laughing at this. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that."

They sat in silence for some time after that, just being together made them happy. Harry pulled Ginny to sit between his legs, both facing the mountains which were glorious to watch as the sun started to set.

At a quarter to five Ginny turned to Harry, "We should probably get back."

"Yeah." He agreed, very disappointed that this day had to end.

He got up and pulled her to her feet, "I wanna say something first." He said

"Ok."

Harry took a deep breath and started to speak, "You know that I'm crazy about you..."

"Whoa! You're not proposing are you?" Ginny interrupted Harry

"What? NO! Well, not yet anyway." He said more quietly

Ginny visibly sighed in relief then smiled, inviting Harry to carry on speaking.

"Look, what I feel for you isn't some stupid crush. This is way more, I want it to be you and only you that I get to hold hands with, hug and kiss. Forever. This feeling will never go away, if anything it's only going to get stronger."

Again Ginny had to suppress the urge to cry.

"How did I get such an amazing and perfect boyfriend?" Ginny asked as she put her arms around Harry and hugged him as tightly as possible. "I couldn't have said how I feel about you any better than that...I feel like I'm echoing you...but I want it all with you. Just you, forever!"

Harry laughed and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

A little more than an hour later harry and Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly empty, there were only three other students inside, second years.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked

"Dinner I assume, it's just gone six. I'm just gonna put these up stairs then we can go down to the great hall." Said Ginny, indicating to her Roses

"Ok, I'm just gonna take my quilt and the basket up. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Harry replied

They arrived in the great hall ten minutes later, spotting Ron and Hermione they went to sit by them. Harry and Hermione shared a knowing smile especially when Ginny giggled unexpectedly and buried her face in Harry's chest. Ron didn't seem too happy about this and when he asked the couple where they'd been they both answered in unison "Out.", which just seemed to annoy him further.

**End**

oOo

**A/N: **I know it's really soppy but I couldn't resist it. This, in my opinion, is how a first date should be.

Thanks to lillyflower08, Skittlez99 for the ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 11: Promise Me**

"Hey Hermione." Said Ginny as Hermione passed her table

"He knows I'm right, he just won't admit it!" Hermione shouted angrily

Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry." Said Hermione quietly

"Ron?" asked Ginny sympathetically

"No, Harry." She replied darkly, as she stormed out of the library

Ginny turned back to her History of Magic essay and started the conclusion. Fifteen minutes later she left the library and headed to the common room.

Harry was running down the corridor when he saw a flash of red out the corner of his eye. Turning, he ran in the direction of the red. He tried to stop and fell over in front of Ginny. He hoped his equilibrium would get better; he was going to need it tonight.

"Hey." He said breathlessly as Ginny pulled him to his feet; his face was red from all his running.

"Hi, I saw Hermione just now, she seems pretty mad with you."

"She was, but she's not anymore." He wiped a little bit of sweat of his forehead

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"With Dumbledore," He replied softly before taking her hands in his, "Gin...if I don't come back..."

"NO!" Ginny screamed at him before he could finish "Do you dare sat that! You _will_ come back. Do you hear me? Promise me you'll come back to me! Alive!" she had tears glistening in her eyes

When Harry didn't answer the tears started flowing from her eyes, she tried to stop them but they just came even faster.

"Promise me." She pleaded, gripping the front of his shirt

"Ginny..." he whispered

"Please Harry..." she looked him straight in the eyes

Harry couldn't look away from her tear soaked eyes, it was breaking his heart to see her like this and know it was his fault.

"I promise." He told her. He knew it was an empty promise but this was what Ginny needed to hear.

"I love you." Ginny said, removing her hands from his shirt

It was the first time she's ever said that to anyone that wasn't her family.

"I love you too." Harry replied

Saying it was the easiest thing for him because it was so true, he really did love her.

His words hit Ginny so hard that she started crying again. Was this the last time she'd ever speak to Harry, were these going to be her last words to the man she loved?

Harry stepped forward and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. When he pulled back it was to wiped her tears away and give her a soft kiss on the lips before running off to meet Dumbledore.

He was terrified that he might never see Ginny again and his terror only intensified when he heard her sobbing.

**End**

oOo

**A/N: **I know in the book Harry doesn't see anyone on his way to meet DD by the entrance hall but a few of you asked me for this so I thought, what the heck, let's give it a bash and come on, who doesn't want to hear them say those three words?

Sorry if you don't like that I make Ginny sound like a sissy girl but I wanted her to show a bit more emotion, this is the guy that she loves and she may lose him tonight so a bit of emotion is required.

Sorry it's so short as well, but Harry _is_ in a rush.

Hermione's temper: She's angry because Harry won't believe her when she's talking about Eileen Prince being connected to the HBP.

**READ!** I have 3 chaps lined up until the night before The Wedding but I want some more ideas if you are willing to provide. Ideas for a few chaps during The Extended Summer Holiday Camping Trip. Obviously Harry and Ginny won't see each other and this is a Harry/Ginny Fic so I won't put much of Ron/ Hermione (Romance wise, I mean) in, if anything I'll put roughly the same about as I've put in of them...just tiny bits of them in each chapter. But anything will do, I have a dream scene lined up but I could do with some more ideas. Even if its conversations the trio have about Harry and Ginny's relationship...anything will be great. Also, I'm very sorry if I can't fit everyone's requests in but I do try to put a bit of everyone's ideas in so that you enjoy it. So, feel free to send in ideas whenever you like!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

Ginny saw Luna on her way to the common room, "Hey Luna." She said, wiping away her tears

"Hello, what's wrong?" she asked as they started walking together

Ginny shook her head and mumbled "Harry..."but she couldn't say any more

"I know. Hermione sent me a message." She said, pulling out her DA Galleon

"What?" Ginny shouted, coming to a stop right outside the Gryffindor common room. She turned and shouted the password, earning a 'Don't shout!' from the fat lady as she opened the door, and her and Luna climbed in and ran over to where Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting.

"What's going on?" demanded Ginny

"Harry has gone..." started Ron

Ginny cut across him, "I know about Harry. I mean this!" she snapped, grabbing Luna's DA Galleon

Before Ron could retaliate Hermione spoke, "In short; Harry thinks Malfoy is up to something and is going to take advantage of Dumbledore's absence tonight to execute his plan."

"I don't understand." Said Neville

"He thinks Malfoy is behind the cursed necklace and poisoned mead and will try doing whatever it is that he has been trying to do all year again tonight." Replied Ron

"We need to take some of this." Said Hermione, showing Ginny, Luna and Neville the lucky potion, "And then be look outs, we'll split up. I checked the map and I can't find Malfoy. Luna, you and I will go down to Snape's office. Ron, you, Neville and Ginny can go to the Room of Requirement."

"Why Snape's office?" asked Luna

"We need to stop Snape from getting to Malfoy and Helping him." Replied Hermione

"But Snape's on your side." Said Neville

"Harry insists he's helping Malfoy." And as if reading Neville's mind Ron continued, answering Neville's unspoken question, "Malfoy is in the Room of Requirement."

"Okay, so we got the plan?" Hermione asked

They all nodded, "Shouldn't we round up some of the other DA?" asked Ginny

"We don't have time. Ron, here, you take the map. Okay, drink. We need to all have some. Harry's orders."

They all took a sip and finished the last of the liquid.

"Ok." Said Ron, smacking his lips together, "Let's go."

"Wow, this stuff is great!" Hermione nodded with a huge grin, as she got to her feet, she sounded as if she was on cloud nine.

**End**

oOo

**A/N: **I've always wondered what happened after Harry ran off to DD...So I thought I'd come up with my own version.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 13: I don't know**

As hard as he tried Harry just could not get his body to shut down and let sleep come and take a hold of him. Images kept flashing in his mind; the cave, the Inferi, the green light blasting from Snape's wand, Bills mulled face and more than the rest; Dumbledore lying on the ground, dead.

Finally, not being able to lie down any longer, he got up and quietly walked down to the common room. He expected it to be empty – it was past midnight – so when he saw Ginny lying on the rug in front of the fire place he was surprised.

Ginny had heard him coming down and smiled a small smile when their eyes met.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked, lying down next to her.

"No. You?" she replied

"No."

They were silent for a least half an hour before either of them spoke again. By then Harry had found her one hand and intertwined their fingers. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"How's Bill?" he asked quietly

"He's going to be ok. He woke up." Ginny replied

"That's good."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Phlegm was squealing and just about jumping on him."

"Poor guy!"

"I'd say."

They became silent again for a few more minutes.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Ginny

"I don't know. I need to finish this. I'm not coming back next year." Replied Harry

"I didn't think you would." Said Ginny as she shifted closer to Harry, resting her head on his chest as he put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry I left you tonight with hardly any warning." Harry whispered

"I'd like to say it's ok, but it's not. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry."

Ginny turned and pushed up on his chest so that her face was hovering above his.

"I'm scared, Harry." She said softly

Harry could hear the fear in her voice, "I know. I am too."

"'Courage, friends, and do not yield.'" Ginny said wisely

"What?" asked Harry. That sounded like something Hermione would normally say

"It's a quote from a story. I think it means that if we band together we can get through this."

Harry just smiled; he was definitely not taking Ginny with him on his Horcrux hunt. He needed her to be safe.

"I spend way too much time with Hermione." Laughed Ginny

"Yes," Harry laughed, his spare hand now tickling her back "She has you quoting lines from books."

After she'd sobered up, Ginny asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since Harry had said it, "Did you mean it when you said you love me earlier? Or was that just a moment of utter desperation where the only way to shut me up was to say it back?"

"I meant it." Harry replied sincerely "Only, don't tell Ron. He might kill me." He added as an after thought

"Actually, I think he'd be happy and see that we aren't fooling around. This is genuine."

"When did we get so soppy?" asked Harry

"I don't know." Laughed Ginny

"Again, we spend way too much time with Hermione."

Harry moved the hand that was tickling Ginny's back to her head and pulled her forward and kissed her lips softly. The kiss turned heady and passionate in no time. It took them several minutes of pure bliss to remember they were in the common room and could not get carried away and let their bodies control their emotions.

Ginny pushed herself into a sitting position, fighting to control herself.

Harry stayed lying on his back on the rug, trying to steady his breathing.

"I should go to bed." Ginny said after a few minutes, still battling to catch her breath

"Okay." Harry said, taking big gulps of air

Without another word, Ginny got up and walked to her dorm, stumbling in her haste to get away from the temptation Harry presented.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed on the ground, his chest continued to rise and fall as he took deep breaths, waiting for his body, mind and emotions to return to their semi-normal state before going to his dorm for a sleep that he knew would not come.

**End**

oOo

**A/N: **Can anyone tell me where that quote is from? WITHOUT googling it!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

IF ANY OF YOU HAVE **IDEAS FOR THIS SERIES**, PLEASE SEND THEM IN. REMEMBER THE TRIO ARE GOING TO BE GOING ON THEIR CAMPING TRIP SO HARRY AND GINNY WON'T SEE EACH OTHER. CHECK AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER 11 FOR FULL DESCRIPTION OF WHAT I NEED HELP ON PLEASE!

oOo

**Chapter 14: Breaking Hearts**

Harry had not been this miserable and up set in a very long time. He had just lost his mentor and let the girl he loved more than anything in the world go. It was the only way to keep her safe. It had been excruciating telling Ron why Ginny looked devastated as she made her way back to the castle after the funeral, alone. Ron had understood but Harry could tell that he was angry at Harry for breaking his little sister's heart.

And now Harry found himself sitting on the train with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna (Ginny had gone to sit with her other friends). Luna was reading the latest issue of the Quibbler and humming Weasley is our king very quietly to herself. Ron and Neville were playing a very noisy game of chess (Neville was losing brilliantly) and Hermione was sitting with Crookshanks on her lap reading the Daily Prophet, although, occasionally Harry was see her out of the corner of his eye staring at him with a worried look on her face. Harry just stared out of the window, thinking how screwed up everything had got since the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Ginny sat in an empty compartment. She had told Ron she was going to sit with her friends and she was going to but her feet seemed to have a life of their own and took her to the deserted seats and that's where she was now. She'd much rather be with Harry and wondered if she dared going to sit with him, but she knew she couldn't, it would be too hard on both of them. She had never felt so shattered in her life, she knew and understood why Harry broke up with her but it didn't make it any less painful.

Before he knew it the train had arrived and he got off at platform 9 and ¾ and walked straight into Ginny.

"Sorry." He mumbled, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Before he could pull away she knotted their fingers together.

"Ginny..." he whispered, looking into her eyes

It was as if Ginny could see into his soul, she had such understanding in her eyes and yet he could see how bad the longing was, the longing for them to be together. It seemed to match his longing.

"I know." She said sadly

Harry tugged her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" Harry said into her hair

She didn't reply but hugged his tighter. He took a deep breath, inhaling her beautiful flowering scent.

"Walk." Ron said in a tense voice, patting Harry on the back.

Reluctantly Harry pulled away from Ginny and left her to walk in his wake.

"Hello dears." Mrs Weasley said as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny reached her, Mr Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye.

Mrs Weasley and Tonks gave him a hug and he shook hands with the rest.

"Arthur and I will be at your place in the next two weeks to talk about making arrangements to hide your family." Kingsley told Harry

"Thank you." He replied gratefully

"Hermione..." Mr Weasley turned to her

"I have a plan." She muttered

"Okay." He replied, not completely convinced but not willing to discuss the matter in public.

"Ready boy?" barked Vernon Dursley, as the group arrived in the Muggle station, having just walked through the barrio separating the Magical world from the Muggle world.

"Yeah." He sighed

"Tonks and I will be travelling behind you to make sure you arrive safely." Mad-Eye told Harry as everyone started to move along the station

"Thanks." Harry said again as he reached Uncle Vernon's car in which Dudley and Petunia sat, "Bye, I'll see you in a couple weeks." He shook hands with the men again and hugged Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Hermione. Ginny hadn't said a word but just followed the crowd.

"Bye." He said, looking only at Ginny

"Bye." She said, her voice cracking

He climbed into the car and waved at everyone. Just before they went around the corner Harry took one last look at Ginny who had tears streaming down her face.

**End**

**A/N: **The quote is from _The Fountain of Fair Fortune, The Tales of Beedle the Bard._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 15: It's too dangerous**

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Ginny say

He pushed open the door and stepped in, closing it quietly behind him.

"You shouldn't be in here." Ginny said, not even bothering to look at him

"Then you shouldn't have told me to come in." Harry said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"You would have come in anyway." She replied dryly

"Okay," Harry huffed impatiently "What is going on? Earlier on was good, we weren't agitated with each other and stuff. What happened?"

Ginny looked up at him, her face was completely blank and when she spoke it was in a forced monotone, as if she was trying not to let her emotions show.

"Kissing you today just reminded me of what I am willingly giving up. I don't want you to leave me."

"You think I _want_ to leave you?" Harry asked a little too harshly

Ginny didn't bother answering, "Take me with you."

"No, absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Not too dangerous for Ron and Hermione."

Harry groaned, he should have foreseen this, so typical of Ginny, he should have known she would want to come.

"They've been with me since the beginning."

"I want to come." She said stubbornly

"No." He said again, taking a seat at her desk

"Why not?" she asked again

"Because I said so."

Harry was starting to get upset because he knew how much Ginny wanted to go and he would love to have taken her just so he could be with her but he'd made a promise to Dumbledore to involve only Ron and Hermione and he had made a promise to himself to keep her as safe as possible.

"Why did you come in here?" Ginny asked, looking back down at the book in her hands

"I came to tell you that Ron, Hermione and I are leaving the day after the wedding." Harry answered

Ginny looked up in shock, "That's in two days!"

"I know."

"And you're telling me this _now_?" she snapped

"When did you expect me to tell you? Over dinner? That would be cheerful, 'Hey Gin, can you please pass the carrots? Oh and by the way, Ron, Hermione and I are going Voldemort hunting on the second.'" He finished angrily

"That's not funny!" Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face

"It wasn't meant to be!" Harry's voice started to rise out of frustration

Did Ginny think he was enjoying everything?

"Then why did you say it?" she questioned him, her voice rising too

"You can't expect me to just do everything right and the way you want it done!" Harry knew he was being unfair on her but he was now angry at her for just expecting so much from him and couldn't stop himself, "I have these things going on that I need to do."

"I don't expect you to do what I want! I EXPECT YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME!" she screamed, getting off her bed and advancing on him

"I'M TRYING!" he yelled back, getting to his feet and standing almost nose to nose with her "WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE COME UP HERE?"

Ginny went silent at this, the same hard look she wore so often came over her and for a moment Harry wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or kiss him, he would have taken either of those, at least then he'd know how she felt, but instead she backed down and stepped back.

"Look," he said quietly "I'm sorry but there are just some things that you can't know yet. I have to leave to go and do these things and Ron and Hermione are coming with me."

Ginny sat back down on her bed looking slightly deflated now, "You left me once before. I think I can handle you leaving me again."

"Please don't say it like that." Harry whispered

She jumped off her bed, "WELL HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT, HARRY? She jabbed him in the chest with every word she shouted.

Harry grabbed her hand just as the door flew open and Mrs Weasley came in, "What is going on here?" she shouted, looking between an angry Ginny and an upset, fearful looking Harry

"Nothing." Said Ginny abruptly, stepping back from Harry "We're done talking."

"Ginny..." Harry said pleadingly

"Get out Harry!" she hissed

Knowing he had lost and had no choice but to leave, Harry turned and walked out, closing Ginny's bedroom door behind him.

An hour later as Harry lay in the dark on the camper bed he had been using in Ron's room there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer the person opened the door. Harry switched on the lamp and looked up to see Ginny standing in the door way.

"Can I come in?"

Harry nodded.

"I shouldn't have shouted, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and angry and terrified." Ginny said as she took a seat at the bottom of Harry's bed.

"You don't have to apologise, I understand. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." He said, sitting up

"I do. I've known for years that you were going to do this and I knew no one would be able to stop you. But knowing and seeing are two totally different things you know and I support you, I just wish I didn't have to do it so far away from you."

"I know and I wish I could take you with but I need to know that you're safe, like I said at the funeral, if you die, it's my fault."

"I won't and it wouldn't be your fault, unless you are the one to cast the curse that kills me." She said with a laugh

"Don't say things like that." He muttered

"Sorry." She replied softly

Harry got up and pulled her with him.

"Don't tell Ron." He said, a smirk playing on his lips

He leant in and softly placed his lips on hers, instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Harry placed his arms around her waist and pulled her right up against his chest as their kiss became more passionate. Ginny moved her hands from around Harry's neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. As much as he wanted to he knew they couldn't do this now, not in Ginny's parent's house. Using all the will power he could muster Harry pulled out of the kiss and pulled Ginny's hands off of his now bare chest.

"No, we can't do this. Not now and definitely not in your parent's house." Harry said

He pulled back and buttoned up his shirt. He looked up once he was done to find that Ginny had left, he hadn't even heard her leave.

"What's up with Ginny?" Ron asked as he walked into the room a minute later

"Nothing." Harry said as he sat back down on the bed and stared out the window.

**End**

oOo

**A/N**: Thank you so much everyone for your ideas, I have Chapter's 16 to 22 all set out...I just have to write them!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG!** It's been a busy few weeks and my Co-Writer for this Chapter had a lot of work to do, so congratulate **DukeBrymin** for his amazing work on this Chapter please!

oOo

**Chapter 16: Questioning**

"Grab the kid." Yaxely said viciously.

"Which one?" Thorfinn Rowle asked. "I mean, it's the Weasley's-there's like 85 of them!"

"The girl, you idiot!" Yaxley responded.

"Why?"

"She's Potter's girlfriend."

"Ah..." Rowle turned to where the Weasley's, the Delacour's and the remaining guests stood, a nasty smirk on his ugly face as he looked at Ginny.

There was movement behind the group but none of them moved.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, SHUNPIKE!" yelled Yaxely, taking his eyes off the Weasley's for a split second.

Shunpike grunted and turned back to his post at the door, making sure no one came in.

"Now, do you think you might be able to handle the girl? Or do I need to get Travers to do it for you?" snapped Yaxely to Rowle.

Rowle threw Yaxely a filthy look, cursing under his breath, and walked forward. He grabbed Ginny by the hair and pulled her out of the line-up; she stumbled at first but was finally able to catch her balance before he could drag her out of the lounge.

Bill stepped forward, menacingly. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted as he watched his baby sister get taken into the kitchen, anger, touched with a slight hint of dread, written all over her face.

"SHUT IT!" yelled Fenrir Greyback into Bill's face. The werewolf pushed Bill back into line and snarled, "Say another word and she'll get worse than what you got, I was generous with you, but there's a lot worse things I can do to her."

Bill subsided, but the look on his face promised eternal retribution if Fenrir so much as touched her.

In the kitchen Rowle shoved Ginny into a chair. "Now, don't be getting any ideas, you hear? Fenrir hasn't been able to sample the goods recently, and he's getting mighty impatient."

Ginny sat silently. She needed to play a role, here. She thought back to the fight in the Ministry, when she'd been able to fight side-by-side with Harry. She had been terrified then, but hadn't let her fear stop her from doing what she had to-what Harry needed her to do. And she could play the right role now, too-because Harry trusted her. She pasted a look of determined anger on her face, and looked back up at Rowle.

Apparently the look on her face was suitable, as Rowle backed up a bit, involuntarily. He flicked his wand; ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound her to the chair she was sitting in. He still didn't seem too comfortable, as he backed up until he ran into the kitchen counter.

A few minutes later, Yaxely joined Rowle and Ginny in the kitchen. "Well, aren't you the pretty one..." said Yaxely in what he probably thought was a seductive voice.

All it served to do was make shivers run down Ginny's back. How could this guy ever get a wife? She thought to herself, upon seeing a wedding ring on his left hand.

"What do you want, you creep?" she spat.

"The same as everyone else, to know where Harry Potter is." He replied, stroking the side of her face with his calloused hands.

"Don't touch me, you slime!" she hissed, jerking her face away from his hands

"Where is Harry Potter?" Yaxely asked again, grabbing her head and forcing her to look up at him.

"How in the name of Merlin's soggy pants would I know?" she hissed, pleased to see him back away from the venom in her tone.

"You're his girlfriend, aincha? He shares all sorts of things with you, don't he?" he whispered, moving closer again, so that his face was right up in hers.

Ginny could smell his breath; it smelt like a dog had vomited in his mouth.

"NO! I'm not his girlfriend!" she screamed back. Now was the hard part-"He broke up with me before school let out," she tried hard not to show emotion-well, at least any pain. Then she looked back up. "FOR ALL I CARE, YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" she screamed back. "Git thinks he can just dump me and be friends. I'll show him. Next time I see him I'm gonna make him wish he'd never seen me. . ." her voice slowly softened as she started mumbling about curses, and hexes, and what she was planning on doing to Harry's body parts.

Yaxely looked at Rowle, and got just a shrug in reply, so he turned back to Ginny. "So you don't know where he went?" he asked, one more time.

The blast of cursing and swearing that answered him knocked him back on his heels.

"Let's get out of here," Rowle muttered to Yaxely. "She's not gonna be any help."

Yaxely turned back to Ginny one more time. "You best be telling the truth, if you aren't I'll let Greyback have you." He then drew back his hand and slapped her, knocking her head back and splitting her lip.

Ginny's monologue shut off, and she slowly raised her head. If previously her look was venomous, now it was as the destroying angel promising indescribable vengeance on him.

Perhaps luckily for Yaxley, Travers came down the stairs just then. "The Weasley boy is here, sick as anything, spattergroit – very contagious."

"Merlin! Let's go," muttered Yaxely. "They don't know a thing."

Rowle and Yaxely walked back into the lounge where Greyback was pacing up and down in front of everyone. "Let's go, they know nothing and Potter's ex-girlfriend's not talking."

"What?" yelled Greyback. "Ex-girlfriend? Let me at her-I'll get her to talk!"

"No, we need to get out of here. Don't worry, we'll find you a snack somewhere else, maybe someone with tastier blood then that girl," sneered Rowle as he led the rest of the Death Eaters out of the Burrow.

As the last of the Death Eaters left, Ginny finally managed to get her right arm free. Aiming her wand, which had been concealed under her skirt, out the open window, she cast a quick spell before she was engulfed in a hug by her weeping mother.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Molly asked quickly, seeing the blood running down her chin.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. Just a few bruises."

"Well, we can take care of that. Now, what kind of language was that? I have not brought you up to have such a mouth-"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted. "Stop it! I had to make it look like I was mad at Harry-do you think they would have stopped with just slapping me if they thought I still lo-cared about him?"

The rest of the Weasley's were struck dumb. The twins knew Ginny was quite an accomplished actress, but this was the first time the rest of the family had witnessed it.

"That's my Ginny-girl," Arthur said quietly.

Molly burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around her daughter again. "Oh, I've always known you two would be perfect together!"

Bill sidled over to Ginny, and whispered, "I didn't recognize that spell—care to enlighten me?"

Ginny smirked and whispered back, but loud enough for the rest of the family. "Oh, it was just a time-delayed knickers-shrinking charm. I figure that within the next hour, they're going to be really uncomfortable."

**End**

oOo

**A/N:** I'm not very good at writing drama and things like this...don't get me wrong, I can see it in my mind but I can't get it onto paper so I owe all my thanks to DukeBrymin for his help on this Chapter...your help was more than I could have asked for...thank you so much! You can find him in the reviews page and give him a review and thank him for this fantastic chapter, please! Also, you can find him on my profile of you would like to read his work, or just search his name.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 17: Dear Harry**

"Harry." Hermione called

"Yeah?" asked Harry as he walked into the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place

"I found this in your Defence Magic books that you got from Sirius and Remus." Answered Hermione

"What is it?" he asked stupidly as she passed him and envelope with his name on it. He looked down at the handwriting and immediately his hands became clammy and he started breathing heavily. He looked up at Hermione; she wore a look of sympathy and sadness on her face, she had recognised the handwriting too.

"Did you know about this?" Harry demanded of her

"No!" she snapped, offended that Harry would think she'd keep secrets from him

"How'd it get in my book? They've been in your bag the whole time haven't they?"

"She must have stuck it in when you got to the Burrow."

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, finally speaking

"Ginny." Said Harry and Hermione at the same time

"Oh." Was all he could say

Harry sat down and opened the letter. Ron and Hermione remained silent, watching their best friend.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not supporting you but I am, I always have and always will. But please understand that I'm angry because you're not telling me anything and I know you can't but that doesn't stop me from getting cross with you. And I'm worried Harry, terrified. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know if I could live without you. Sorry If I'm being all soppy now but I don't know how else to say that. I wish there was something I could help you with, I know from personal experience what Voldemort is capable and yet I still can't do anything to help. I know what you'd say to that 'Just keep safe, Gin.' And I'll try, but don't expect me to lie down for these people because I won't. I am going to fight in every possible way I can, not just for our safety but for you too. Remember that book quote I told you? _'Courage, friends, and do not yield.'_ And how I said that we needed to band together? Well that's what I'm gonna keep doing, we're all gonna keep fighting! This letter is really difficult for me to write because what I feel is not easy to put into words and I can't really express myself. _

_I love you and miss you so much ._

_All my love,_

_Gin_

_P.S: I know how you'll have a little freak out when you get this but don't blame Hermione for not giving this to you sooner, she had no idea I'd put this in your book. Well, that's assuming she's the one who found it, I expect she was, seen as she's the one handling the books._

Harry read the letter a few more times before folding it up and putting it into the pouch hanging around his neck.

"I'm going to shower." He muttered to Ron and Hermione

He avoided making eye contact when he walked past them, not wanting to be questioned about the letter or them to see he was upset. He missed Ginny and was scared for her and her safety; she meant the world to him and he would never live without her. He was proud that she was going to keep fighting but conflicted because he wanted her out of harm's way and protected. It killed him to know that he couldn't provide either of those things for her and that actually being around to protect her, which he wanted to do, only made it more dangerous for her.

He brushed away the couple of tears that had fallen from his eyes as he turned the shower on and let the hot water beat down his back. He knew there was nothing he could do now for Ginny, as horrible as it sounded, she'd have to fend for herself until he, Ron and Hermione had found all the Horcruxes and defeated Voldemort.

**End**

oOo

A/N: I suck at writing letters...jammer (Sorry in Afrikaans)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 18: Dreaming**

He was faintly aware of Ron standing behind him, seething or smiling, Harry wasn't sure. He knew he should have been paying more attention to the bonder who was calling the crowd to attention and asking them to rise as the music started but his full attention was on Ginny, his bride and future wife. Harry believe Ginny was the most beautiful woman in the world, he had for a long time, but his eyes had been deceiving him, clearly clouding his true vision because today, as he watched her walking down the aisle in a white boob tube, sequenced dress, he felt like the wind had been pounded out of him. He had never seen her look so exquisite. He felt weak at the knees. Finally Ginny and Arthur reached him, he put out his hand to which Mr Weasley placed his daughters in.

"Take care of her." Mr Weasley whispered to Harry before he kissed Ginny on the cheek and went to sit next to a sobbing Molly.

He could hear the bonder's voice in the back ground going through all the wedding rituals and start the vows but still his eyes stayed on Ginny and hers on him. They grinned like chipmunks, both knowing there was no turning back and more than happy about it. Harry wasn't sure how he got from one end of the ceremony to the other but before he knew it the bonder was saying "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Said a beaming Harry

The bonder smiled and then turned to Ginny, asking "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry, whose eyes hadn't left Ginny's face, braced himself, just a little nervous that she'd say no but when she turned away from the bonder to look at Harry she had a huge grin on her face and despite the tear that was making its way down her face, she had never looked so happy. In that moment Harry knew what she was going to say and exhaled and matched her grin.

Ginny opened her mouth...

"OUCH!" someone shouted

Harry jumped up so fast and nearly fell out of his bed; he grabbed his wand and pointed it to nothing in particular as he felt for his glasses on the table next to his bed in the tent.

"What happened?" he asked urgently when his eyes had focused on Ron who was lying on the floor

"I fell out of my bed." He grumbled as he got to his feet and climbed back into his bunk.

Harry clicked his tongue loudly and looked around, missing Ron's glare, he was back in the tent he was sharing with Ron and Hermione. It had all been a dream...

Harry was unnecessarily angry with Ron now for pulling him out of his dream at the best moment. He was just about to have Ginny as his wife!

Choosing not to tell him why he was angry, Harry turned his back on Ron and went back to sleep.

End

oOo

A/N: Sorry if I'm making Harry sound like a sissy girl but I don't want him to be this heartless robot.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG...I HAD THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER AND ONLY GOT INSPIRED TWO WEEKS AGO! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

oOo

**Chapter 19: Mauritius, Of Course**

Ginny swivelled on the chair; she had never been more confused in her life. She couldn't understand what she was doing on a chair in the middle of a beach. Slowly rising from the chair Ginny looked around her, the beach, which was an extension of a forest, was completely deserted. It went on forever, the waters end meeting at the horizon, the forests end meeting more forest, Ginny assumed. How had she got to this beach? Last thing she remembered she was lying in her four poster bed at school.

She was beginning to feel terrified, not knowing whether she'd be safer if there was some sort of civilisation nearby or not. Priority took over as soon as she realised that if there were people nearby who were watching they could very well attack her for being on their land without permission and she started looking around for something to help her to escape. Wondering how hard it would be to build a raft, Ginny started walking towards some trees in search of branches and what? Rope, vines? To bind the branches together.

Just as she reached some promising looking trees a voice called out to her. She spun around at the sound of her name, hand immediately going for her wand which she apparently did not have on her. Momentarily stunned at how defenceless she felt without her wand she looked down. She was wearing a white beach-style dress. It didn't have pockets, maybe that was why she didn't have her wand, which was a completely stupid excuse seen as she had two perfectly, good, functioning hands to hold it in. Accepting her handicap she looked up to see who had called out to her, fists balled, she was ready for a fight. However there was no need to be defensive as she looked up to see her mystery caller was Harry.

"H...Harry?" she stuttered, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Hey." He said and not giving her a chance to reply, he pulled her into his arms and into a passionate kiss that sent chills of pleasure up her spine.

"Hey yourself." She giggled as they pulled apart

Harry gave her an answering smile as she tried to shift through her, now, mushy brain to ask questions that would explain what exactly was going on.

Finally deciding on which question to ask first she opened her mouth and asked, "Where are we?"

"Mauritius, of course." He replied, he looked confused, as if he thought she was being funny and pretending she didn't know

"What...why the hell are we here? How did we get here" Ginny asked, looking around the beach again

"We're on holiday and we got here by boat." He replied as he pointed at a dingy just a few metres from them on the sand, its oars sticking out. It looked like it barely fit one person let along two. She could see there were two rucksacks at one end and what appeared to be a canister of water and several cans of food at the other.

"I'm so confused." Muttered Ginny as she looked back at Harry. Her confusion increased at the look of urgency on his face, "What? What is it Harry?"

"I need to talk to you before I leave." He said hurriedly

"Huh, I thought we were here on holiday?"

It was his turn to look surprised, "No, we're not!"

"But you just said we were here on holiday and that we came in a boat. It's just ov..." she stopped mid sentence, the dingy and all its content was gone.

"Listen, I don't have time for your craziness, I'm in a rush!" he said testily

"What's going on, Harry?" She asked in a sharp voice

"Well, I'm in a rush and they're waiting for me."

"Who are 'they'?"

"The tribal people or natives if you wanna call them that."

"Where are they?" she asked as she looked around, half expecting them to run out of the trees

"Just through there." Harry pointed to the trees Ginny had just been looking at, "But I need to get going so listen closely."

"Can't we walk and talk?" Ginny interrupted Harry just as he was about to speak again

"No, you can't come with." Replied Harry irritably

"Why the hell not?" she snapped

"I don't know." He replied evasively, "They don't like foreign women or something."

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, thinking she might be going insane. This was the most bizarre thing she'd ever experienced

Harry, not noticing Ginny's panic, rushed on, "I need you to get me the sword."

"The sword?" asked Ginny, totally disarmed at his request

"Yes!" he replied, running his hands through his hair, "The Sword Scrimgeour said Dumbledore left me. Gryffindor's sword."

"You want me to get the sword?" Ginny asked slowly, pretty sure she'd heard wrong

"Yes, Ginny!" he hissed

"How am I supposed to do that?" she snapped back

"Oh come on, Ginny! You're a Weasley, you'll figure it out."

"Theft isn't part of the Weasley description, Harry!" she yelled

"That's what you think." Muttered Harry

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked hotly

"Nothing." He replied as he looked towards the forest, time was ticking, he needed to go

The fact that he didn't seem to think that theft was a big deal just irritated her more and all she wanted to do was wring his neck, Still angry, Ginny huffed; she'd find out what he was talking about another time, "Who has the sword?"

"I don't know." He replied as he started walking backwards

She followed him as he moved towards the forest, "Then how can I find it?"

"The last I heard was that it was missing. It was in Dumbledore's office when I had lessons with him. Start there."

"I can't do that, Harry!" she replied

"Yes, you can." He had reached the forest now, "If you don't, this will be the last conversation we'll ever have as a couple." And with that, he was gone.

"Harry!" she screamed

Ginny tried running after him but the more she ran the further the forest got, eventually she stopped altogether, too tired to keep running. She stood there, just staring at the green that had swallowed her boyfriend.

Slowly the dream changed and she found herself back in her second year, in the Chamber of Secrets, only she seemed to be watching the events play out from the side lines, she didn't really know what had happened, but obviously her subconscious was working on what Harry had told her had happened and that's what she was seeing. Herself, lying on the cold, hard chamber floor, nearly as white as a ghost and Harry battling the basilisk as Tom Riddle watched. Harry swung out and stabbed the basilisk in the roof of its mouth. She watched him as he went to the diary she had once owned and stabbed it with the basilisk fang that had pierced his arm moments before. She didn't even realise he'd moved. Transfixed by what she was seeing it took a moment for her to realise Harry was in front of her.

"I'm going to need this sword." He said quietly

"You already have it." She pointed out

He looked down at it, "Not for long." And without any further explanation he walked away, leaving an unconscious and conscious Ginny to fend for themselves.

"Stop walking away from me!" she said loudly but he ignored her

Ginny watched and just before he disappeared altogether she screamed out to him again but he didn't reply or even turn around.

Just as her dream was changing again her alarm went off and she woke up. Gasping for breath and shaking like autumn leaves Ginny got out of her bed and stumbled into one the bathrooms that lead off the house dormitories. She did this as quickly and quietly as possible before any of the girls that she shared a room with could ask what was wrong. She turned on a tap and shook more violently as ice cold water came streaming out and hit her hands. She scooped up a handful and splashed her face; it did wanders to wake her up. She repeated the process several times until she was satisfied that she was completely awake.

Leaning against the basin she thought about the two dreams. They were both so weird, the first more than the second, but both reached the same point, get the sword. But why? How was the sword going to help Harry? After a few minutes of trying to figure that out she gave up. She didn't have a clue as to what Harry's great plan was and therefore had no idea how the sword was going to help. Why did Mauritius seem so significant? There must have been a reason for that particular location, or was it just some strange part of dreams?

Had they really been dating in that dream? She knew they'd broken up after Dumbledore's funeral but when they'd kissed on his birthday it was as if nothing had changed, the electricity and fire that burned in her was just as incredible as it had been when they were together.

However, what bothered her most was the backtrack. She hadn't dreamt about the chamber in years but reliving what had happened was painful enough even without being left alone whether conscious or not, even if it was in dream form. But what did it all mean? The more she tried to remember the more she forgot. The only thing that seemed to stick was Harry telling her to get the sword and threatening to break up with her if she didn't.

That's when she decided that she had to do something, she couldn't keep sitting around. She felt she owed it to Harry and to their relationship, however messed up it was, to do this, to help him, to get the sword of Gryffindor.

End

oOo


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I don't think there is any point in apologising; it's not going to make anything ok. I should have updated 6 months ago!

**Chapter 20: Brave but stupid**

"Ok, what we need is a distraction. Someone we can trust to do enough damage to get Snape away from Dumbledore's office but also with as little punishment as possible." Whispered Ginny

"How about Seamus?" asked Luna quietly

All three of them turned to look at Seamus who was talking to Lavender, "It could work." Replied Neville

Ginny, Luna and Neville were huddled together at the Gryffindor table trying to figure out how they were going to steal the sword. Ginny had been hesitant to tell the other two what had happened in her dream and how she'd come to the idea of stealing the sword but she knew that she had to tell them everything or their plan would never work.

"Ok, I'll speak to Seamus in class and we'll regroup at break to work out our next step." Said Neville after a minute of thought, "Though I might have to tell him what we're going to do. He won't say anything, trust me. He wants _him_ just as dead as the rest of us do and if that means stealing the sword for Harry then he'll do whatever it takes."

"Alright." Said Ginny as Luna nodded in agreement and went back to her bacon and eggs.

After that they all ate their breakfast in silence, pretending that they hadn't spoken at all.

oOo

Neville arrived at charms just as Flitwick opened the door, he choose the seat on Seamus's right, looking around to make sure they weren't being eaves dropped on he leaned in and whispered "Hey, can I ask you a huge favour?"

Seamus looked at Neville, his eyes wide. Neville hardly ever asked for help from others, only in difficult classes, "You can ask." He replied

"It will be risky, with definite punishment on your part, though."

"That's really not a good way to start when you're asking for help, Neville." He said as he busied himself with his parchment and quill

"I know but I thought it would be best if I got the catch out before I voiced me request."

"Get to the point, please."

"I need you to cause enough of a distraction to get as many teachers, especially Snape way from Dumbledore's office for a short period of time."

"Mate, you can't be serious?" asked Seamus

"I am, I'm sorry but you're our best hope!" Neville said desperately

"'Our' best hope?" Seamus was starting to sound sceptical now, first Neville wants help outside of class and then he asks him to risk his life in the process?

"Ginny, Luna and I."

"Why do you need me to do this?" he asked

Neville paused before answering, this was the part of the plan that needed the most care when executing, "Because we need to get into Dumbledore's office."

"You what?" shouted Seamus, several people turned in their seats and looked at the two boys

Neville went red and swore at Seamus for speaking so loudly.

Seamus was stunned, how stupid were these people? "Why the _hell _do you need to get into his office?"

"To steal the Sword of Gryffindor for Harry." Neville replied as he started copying the notes professor Flitwick was putting on the black board

"That's insane but if it's for Harry, then, yeah, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Thanks so much man!" Neville said, evidently relieved

oOo

"Seamus is sorted. What now?" asked Neville as he, Ginny and Luna walked past the greenhouses

"We need to figure out the password to get into Dumbledore's office, I doubt begging the gargoyles will help." Said Ginny

"How are we going to do that?" asked Luna

"I'm not too sure; maybe try words that relate to Snape? Dumbledore always uses sweets as his passwords – Snape may also use passwords that are similar to each other." Ginny said hesitantly

"It's worth a try." Said Luna after a moment of silence

"Words like what exactly?" Neville felt a little out of place here, it just seemed too easy.

"I don't know," Ginny giggled, "Jerk, evil, filth, death eater?"

Both Neville and Luna stared at her incredulously, "What kind of passwords are those?" asked Neville

"The only ones I could think of."

"Leave me to it." Luna said with a thoughtful look on her face

"So what am I gonna do?" Ginny asked in a bit of a huff, obviously feeling left out of her own mission

"Wait for Seamus's signal and then we go for the sword." Neville sighed

"How are we going to get it to Harry though?" asked Luna

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it but it's going to be difficult. We've got to conceal it and then get it to him without detection or suspicion."

"We might need to use the floo network; there is no way we can get it to him via owl."

"Sounds like a plan." Whispered Ginny as a group of third years passed by them hurriedly

oOo

Later on that day, right in the middle of dinner and right on time Seamus, after checking to see that all the teaches – especially Snape were in the hall, started a fight with Crabbe. He'd told Neville as they were walking down to dinner that it was the best time to cause a fight, all the teacher would be in the Great Hall and far away from Dumbledore's office. As the teachers swarmed around the fight Ginny, Neville and Luna walked as fast as possible without actually running out of the Great Hall, once out of view they bolted down the corridor, arriving at Dumbledore's office in minutes.

"Okay, Luna, go!" puffed Ginny

And so she went. For over five minutes Luna, with a little help from Neville and Ginny, spat words at the gargoyles, hoping they'd get them to jump aside and let them in. It wasn't working and they were losing time.

"Eileen!" yelled Ginny desperately. At her word the gargoyles jumped aside, allowing access to the office.

Ginny, Neville and Luna just stood there, stunned.

"Let's go." Said Luna in a small voice

"What was that?" asked Neville once they're started climbing the steps

"I remember Harry telling me that Snape's mum's name was Eileen Prince, I don't know where it came from."

"Well it worked!" Neville seemed a bit more excited than anxious about the task at hand

When they arrived at the door they stopped before opening it, "You sure you wanna do this, Ginny?" asked Luna who was standing nearest to the handle

"Just open it." She said confidently

And she did.

Not surprising they were greeted by an audience of old Headmasters and mistresses. As the three of them looked around the office at the portraits they all started doubting their plan, this wasn't going to work.

"I hadn't thought about _these_ witnesses." Mumbled Ginny to herself

"How do you suppose we break the case?" whispered Luna

"Ginny, Luna, Neville! What are you doing up here?" Asked the portrait of Dumbledore

None of them answered. Ignoring the piercing stares they were getting from the people in the portraits, Ginny turned to the other two. "Okay, Luna, you stand by the door to make sure no one is coming up, I'll break the case, and Neville you grab the sword."

"Alright." They agreed

Luna walked over to the door as Ginny drew her wand.

"I'd advise you not to do that. Professor Snape is going to be very angry." said Phineas Nigellus lazily

Neville looked at him nervously then looked at Ginny for reassurance, she gave it with a nod and moved next two the case.

"Cover your face, Neville. Confringo!" Cried Ginny and the glass case that held the sword shattered, millions of tiny pieces flew everywhere, most of them on the floor at their feet. Neville didn't hesitate, he grabbed the sword – which was very heavy, then tugged Ginny's hand and ushered her and Luna out of the office and down the stairs.

"Whose fire are we going to use?" asked Luna as their feet pounded the stairs

"Professor Flitwick's, his is always open and he'll still be at dinner." replied Ginny

"Just hurry! If we're lucky Snape -." Neville stopped talking as they reached the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with a very bloody Seamus and Snape himself.

"Oh, God!" gasped Ginny loudly

Snape stuck out his hand for the sword, an evil sneer on his face, "How about we finish this little discussion in my office?" is asked silkily

Neville handed the sword over and turned with the girls and made his way back up to the office, terrified beyond belief.

"Getting a friend to distract me whilst you break into my office." Snape stated as he placed the sword back on the desk, "How could you think that'd work?"

None of them answered him, Ginny was shaking with anger and kept shooting dark looks at Seamus, they trusted him to keep his mouth shut!

"I didn't realise how stupid you four were. Brave, yes, but stupid!" he snapped

"How could you rat us out?" Ginny yelled at Seamus, unable to control her anger

"I didn't rat you out! I'm on Harry's side!" he yelled back, just as angry now.

"Silence!" hissed Snape and there was, "One hundred points each off your houses and detention. Now get out!"

They walked down the stairs in silence.

"I'm sorry, I -." Ginny started as they walked away from the gargoyles

"Don't, Ginny. We all knew we'd get into trouble for this, even if it had worked. We could have easily said no." Said Seamus

Ginny looked at him, she felt terribly guilty. There was blood flowing from his left eyebrow and a large lump and bruise was starting to form on his cheek.

"I don't suggest we try that again." Said Luna after a moment of silence

"No. Snape will have us out if we do." Neville replied

"We'd better get back to our common rooms before we get into anymore trouble." Whispered Ginny and they all walked in silence down the corridor.

End

oOo

I can't even begin to apologise for making you wait so long! I feel SOOOOOOO guilty. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow night! I hope not too many of you have left me; I wouldn't blame you if you had! I'm so very sorry!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21: A Photo and a Map**

Harry lay on his bed in the tent, a photo propped up against his knees which he had drawn up, and the Marauders map in his hand. He alternated between looking at the photo and following the little dot walking back from dinner.

"Who took that?" asked Hermione as she stood next to Harry and looked at the photo of him standing behind Ginny, his arms around her as she laughed at something he was whispering in her ear.

"Colin." He answered quietly, still staring intently at the photo

"It's really nice." Hermione replied, now pulling up a chair so she could sit next to Harry

He didn't reply right away, now looking at Ginny's dot entering the Gryffindor common room, "Yeah, I didn't even know he'd taken it until he gave it to me after the funeral."

"Does Ginny have a copy?"

"Yeah, she had it next to her bed. I..." Harry stopped to take a big gulp of air, sometimes just thinking about Ginny made him worried and short of breath, he was terrified for her, not knowing how safe she really was at Hogwarts, "I saw it when I was in there on my birthday."

"That's great, Harry." Said Hermione, referring to the photo

"I miss her so much." He mumbled after a few more moments of silence

"I know you do. I see you watching her on the map, all the time." She couldn't help but giggle a bit at this.

Harry blushed at this and decided that seen as he couldn't hide what he'd been doing then there was no need to really care about being soppy, "I wish it didn't have to be like this. I just want to be with her."

"You really love her, don't you?" Hermione asked after she had examined Harry's sincere expression attached to those last words.

"With the risk of sounding very corny? More than anything in the world. She's what's getting me through this. Knowing she'd back there waiting for me and is on my side."

"And you tell me I'm good with feelings?" said Hermione is a fake scandalised tone

Harry burst out laughing at this and replied through hiccups, "Just don't tell Fred or George."

They lapsed into silence for a while, both looking at the photo and map.

"I wish I had noticed her sooner."

"You're not completely to blame for that. She needed to be more herself, you'd never have seen if she was too scared to be around you."

"Yeah, she told me that you told her to be more herself."

"Oh, she did, did she?" laughed Hermione, "Well I'm glad she listened to me for once."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew how I felt about her?" Harry looked at Hermione now

"Because I know you, you'd have denied it and told me to shut up." She replied with a smirk

"Maybe so." He laughed, "You want some tea?"

"Sure, thanks." Hermione said as Harry got up, putting the map and photo on his bunk and walking into the kitchen

Now that he was thinking about how he felt about Ginny he started to think about how Hermione and Ron felt for each other, "Do you think that when this is all over, you and – that you guys will get together?" Harry didn't need to say his name, Hermione wasn't stupid.

"I don't want to talk about that." Mumbled Hermione

"Come on, it's just a question." It hurt to think about Ron and talk about him but Harry wanted to know

"I don't know, I mean...I like -."

"Love." Interjected Harry

Hermione just glared at him, "I don't know. We'll see, it's gonna take a long time to figure things out and he may not feel that way about me."

"Oh please, we both know he does!" said Harry after a long drink of scalding hot tea that burnt his throat

"It doesn't always seem that way." Hermione said miserably

"That's because he's a prat and doesn't know how to express his feelings for you. Not that you're any better." He said as a side note

"What?" snapped Hermione, "I've been perfectly clear about how I feel for years! He's just stupid!"

Harry laughed so hard at Hermione's reaction, he knew just how to tick her off, she reluctantly joined in when she realised he wasn't being serious.

Hermione sobered up first and asked a question that had been in the front of her mind for months, "Do you ever think it'll end? Do you think we'll come out of this alive?"

Harry went quiet and avoided Hermione's eyes, he'd been wondering just the same thing but to be honest, he didn't know the answer.

Hermione nodded, she didn't need Harry to answer the question, and they both didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

She took their tea mugs to the kitchen and went to her bunk as Harry climbed back on his and picked up his photo and map.

End


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 22: A World without You-Know-Who**

In the weeks that followed Ron's return the tension between him and Hermione grew less thick and it became easier for the three of them to sit together and discuss their plans. But they were still talking in circles, just because they'd destroyed a Horcrux and had the sword did not make them any closer to finding the rest and so they continuously discussed all the places Voldemort had been too, hoping they'd come up with new ideas. On the night before they had planned to go to visit Mr Lovegood and they'd finished going over everything they knew and with nothing new, it seemed to take them a shorter time, Harry and Ron were discussing what sort of beasts they'd have in an army when Hermione appeared at their side looking shocked but amused.

"Ummm, who does this belong to?" Hermione asked, holding up a book

Harry and Ron looked up and were horrified to see her holding _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ in her hands. Ron glanced at Harry then fiddled with his shirt sleeve, avoiding all eye contact.

"It's mine." Said Harry, "Fred and George gave it to me to help me, you know, with relationship advice. Because I keep breaking Ginny's heart." He added. He knew this was a lie but he didn't like to think about what Hermione would say or do if she knew Ron had given it to him. She'd know straight away that he hadn't just found the book and given it to Harry, he would have read it. She probably had figured out from the looks on their faces that he had, but Harry didn't want to confirm any suspicious she may have.

"What about Ron?" she whispered, more to herself as she looked down at the book

"He's never broken Ginny's heart and he's not the one trying to charm her heart." Replied Harry, trying to move the conversation further from Ron as he turned more and more red with embarrassment even though Hermione hadn't been looking at him but at Harry.

"That's just gross!" Ron said, disgust evident in his voice

Both Harry and Hermione ignored his comment, "That's true." Hermione said, looking only at Harry.

She put the book back in her bag and walked off. Harry turned to Ron and glared at him, "You're welcome!" he snapped before walking off as well and leaving Ron to ponder Hermione's words in silence.

Clearly Harry wasn't the only one who thought Ron needed to be educated on girls and how to _charm them_.

oOo

"Hey, I didn't mean to leave you hanging back there. I mean, thanks for rescuing me." Ron said sheepishly

"Forget it." Said Harry quietly as Ron took a seat next to him at the tent entrance

"Do you think going to Lovegood is a good idea?" Ron asked after a moment of silence

"No! But seen as we have nothing else to go by we might as well humour ourselves."

"Yeah, I agree."

"What do you mean you agree? You sided with Hermione, remember?" snapped Harry

"You know I only did that to get back in her good books. _And_, it worked!" Ron snapped back

Harry snorted in reply.

After a lengthily silence Ron spoke, it was almost as if he was just wondering to himself out loud, "I wonder how long it's going to take for this hell to end. When can we finally move on with our lives?"

"What do we do then? I don't know a life that didn't involve a cupboard under the stairs or You-know-who." Harry said quietly

"I don't know, things are just so different now and will be even more so when he's dead." Ron replied

Harry, though he wouldn't admit it, really replied on Ron's positivity and optimism. He, unlike Hermione, seemed sure that they were going to win and that Voldemort would die. This helped Harry when he doubted everything he was supposed to do and the goals he was supposed to achieve in order to destroy Voldemort.

"I bet you'll wanna be with Hermione?" Harry asked with a smirk, to which Ron's reply was just a deep red blush.

"Do you think you'll still want to become and Auror?" Ron asked

"Oh, definitely! I don't think I'll ever lose the need or want to fight the dark arts." Harry replied automatically, "I want to protect my family and friends and get rid of all the bad stuff so that one day when we all start having kids there is as little evil in our world."

"You seemed to have thought about this a lot."

"Ginny and I discussed what a world without You-know-who would be like once."

Ron looked at Harry in surprise, he wasn't aware just how close he and Ginny had become in their short relationship, and it was oddly reassuring to know that they really did care for each other.

"Ron, I love your sister." Harry blurted out suddenly

He cleared his throat before giving a very off-squeak "I know."

"No, you don't." Harry replied stubbornly, "I'm _in_ love with her. Like, she is my everything." Ron cleared his throat again and looked around as if hoping to find something that would inspire a new topic but Harry pushed on; he needed Ron to understand this. If anything happened to him he wanted Ron to know this and to be able to tell Ginny just how in love with her he was. "I'll never love any other woman the way I love her." He paused to scratch the back on his neck before talking again, "Look, I know it's still a bit weird and you may never get used to it..."

"Stop!" Ron said abruptly, "I'm happy for you and Ginny and I'm okay with it. I just worry about her. She's my baby sister -"

"She's not a baby anymore, Ron." Harry interjected

With a swift glare at Harry Ron carried on, "She's been through a lot over the last six years. The chamber, the ministry and having to handle six brothers and not having any sisters. I'm not complaining – one sister is enough." Ron added hastily, "But I just don't like seeing her hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing." Mumbled Harry

Ron knew Harry wasn't seeking comfort by saying that and didn't see the point in trying to reassure him that everything was okay when it actually wasn't, "Yeah, you are and I'm angry at you for that. You broke her heart!"

"I'm aware of that." Harry said tensely

"But..." Ron continued, "I know you didn't do it on purpose and that you're just trying to keep her safe."

It was Harry's turn to blush and as he did Ron chuckled, "You know she loves you too, right?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed back

After a moment Ron gave a loud snort. He looked at Harry who was giving him a questioning look and said, with a slight giggle, "As long as I don't have to hear details!"

"I promise." Harry laughed

Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Hermione's voice coming from deep within the tent, "You both better get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us and mind you don't snore so much Ron, the noise keeps me awake!"

Harry laughed as Ron shook his head in disbelief, "How does she expect me to just stop snoring?"

End


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Sharp Tongue**

"Bill!" squealed Molly as Bill and Mr Ollivander walked through Muriel's front door.

"Hi mum." He said as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "Mr Ollivander is going to stay here, he'll be safer and there is more room than at Fleur and my place."

"Of course, of course! Come in, I'll make some tea." She said cheerfully, beckoning Mr Ollivander to a chair in the living room.

"Bill!" screamed Ginny as he followed Mr Ollivander. There was a general cry of surprise from everyone when they entered.

"How are you?" asked Arthur, he looked extremely stressed and was awfully pale. Molly walked in with a tray of tea, she too was pale.

"I'm fine. We're all fine. Harry, Ron and Hermione are with us. They brought Mr Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and the goblin, Griphook with them."

"Wherever from?" asked Charlie, astonished

"I don't know. None of them will tell us." He threw an irritated look at Mr Ollivander as he said this.

"They have every right to keep it to themselves; you are safer not knowing what happened to them."

"What about you, then?" asked Fred

"I can't tell you without telling you what they're keeping to themselves." He said sadly

"Be it on your head then!" Bill said bluntly

"I carry it proudly." Mr Ollivander replied stubbornly

"That's enough." Said Molly, before Bill could open his mouth to reply, "We're just happy they're safe."

Several hours later Aunt Muriel walked into her lounge to find Ginny lying upside down on the couch, her legs leaning on the back rest and her head hanging upside down off the seat.

"Sit properly Ginevra! God, didn't your mother ever teach you to sit like a lady?" she snapped, not realising Molly was sitting in the lounge. Molly just shook her head, typical Muriel, she thought.

"Is Mr Ollivander comfortable in his room, Molly?" Muriel asked, finally noticing her

"Yes, he is."

"Is he resting?"

"Yes."

Just then there was an almighty bang and a cry of shock followed by uproarious laughter.

"What the devil are those boys doing?" yelled Muriel

She rushed out of the lounge, Molly closely behind her, leaving Ginny alone in the lounge – now sitting like a lady.

A couple minutes later Charlie walked in, "What did they do?" asked Ginny

"No idea, but Mum and Aunt Muriel are shouting their heads off – at the same time."

He sat down next to her. "How did you get that scar?" he asked, lightly brushing his finger over the scar on her shoulder.

"Goyle was torturing me and I hit a desk." She said offhandedly, as if it didn't matter.

Charlie's face flared up with anger but didn't say anything, the look on Ginny's face clearly said she didn't want to talk about it. He changed conversation tracks instead, "Are you angry with him?"

"With who?"

"Harry." Charlie corrected himself

"No, why should I be?" asked with mild confusion

"Well," Charlie hesitated a bit then plunged on, "He abandoned you."

"What wasn't abandonment Charlie." Ginny said stubbornly, "He's gone to kill You-know-who."

"But you're not angry?"

"Not because of that. I'm angry because he wouldn't let me go with."

"I'm glad he did that."

"You and everyone else." She replied acidly

"We're just trying to keep you safe Gin." He said softly

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!" she snapped

"That doesn't mean we worry any less. If anything we worry more because of how powerful a witch you are. That makes you pretty reckless at times."

"No it doesn't!"

"All the times you were tortured at school for saying things where you should have just shut your mouth."

Ginny scoffed "Oh please, like you would bow down to them."

Charlie let out a reluctant laugh, "Touché'."

For a few minutes they sat in silence, Charlie wanted to continue discussing Harry but thought that Ginny might eat his head. He picked at the stuffing falling out of the couch as he searched for a topic.

Turning it to something lighter he asked, "What do you plan on doing when all of this is over?"

Ginny liked his optimism, instead of saying 'if' he had said 'when'. He was hopeful; she liked that and was encouraged by it.

"Go back to school I guess. Mum wants me to re-do 6th year, not just go into 7th."

"And after school, you still want to play for the Harpies?"

Ginny's face instantly light up at his mention of the Harpies, "Yes! I met Gwenog Jones, you know?"

"No! When?" Charlie asked excitedly

"One of Slughorn's parties, she's amazing – a little full of herself."

"Does she know you want to be on the team?"

"Yeah, we chatted about it. If there is a position open once I've finished school I'll definitely try out. She's interested to see how well I play."

"That's fantastic!" Charlie replied gleefully

Ginny smiled back, he alone of all her brothers had encouraged her the most about following her dream of playing professional Quidditch after school. But in saying that he was the only one who knew she could play, until she made the Gryffindor team, having taught her how to play when no one was home.

"Are you going to go back to Romania?" Ginny finally asked

"Yes!" Charlie said automatically, "I miss my dragons."

The both snorted with laughter and were soon in hysterics. They were laughing so loudly that they didn't hear Mrs Weasley re-enter the room.

"Ginny!" she shouted

"Yes mum?" Ginny said after her laughter died

"Bed, NOW!"

Ginny considered arguing with her for getting angry when she had done nothing wrong but after seeing the look on her mother's face she decided not to.

"Night." She said to Charlie and her mum before climbing the stairs to bed.

oOo

End

A/N: Okay, story is nearly over! Thank you for all your support!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Last Chapter**

**Chapter 24: Intertwined**

Harry slowly descended the stairs that lead from the boy's dormitory to the common room in Gryffindor tower. Ginny was sitting on the sofa nearest the fire. He'd been dreading this. Unsure of how she was going to handle the truth especially after her brother dying. He'd refused to let her join them on their Horcrux hunt and stuck by that decision, it was the right one. The fire was dying and the common room was empty, it must be really late Harry thought, he hadn't checked the time.

"Hi." He said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Her eyes were blood shot and she had angry red spots on her face, she'd obviously been crying a lot.

"Hi." She said in a flat voice.

She was angry.

"How are you?" Harry cringed as he asked, regretting it immediately after.

"I don't know, how about you tell me Harry?" she snapped, she wasn't even going to try and control her temper.

"I'm sorry about Fred." He muttered, leaning forward to take her hand. She snatched it out of his reach.

"You should be; he died trying to protect you, as did everyone else."

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think? We've been fighting to save our race and stop Voldemort from taking over, it was no longer about me." He replied stubbornly, that quip hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Don't talk rubbish! It's always been about you! _The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived!_" she mocked

"That's not fair! I didn't ask for any of this, I don't want people hero worshipping me and dying for me! It shouldn't have happened this way."

"Well it did, ok?" her anger had brought her to her feet and she was pacing.

Harry just kept silent, unable to think of a counter argument that would get Ginny to calm down and talk rationally.

"You should have gone down to the forest sooner." She said quietly from behind the couch.

"You wanted me to die?" he asked in a hollow voice, he felt so betrayed and hated, this was worse than getting hit with the killing curse again.

"No I didn't want you to die!" she spat "I'm so mad at you! How...what...!" her anger had now rendered her incapable to form full sentences.

"Let me explain." Harry pleaded

"No! I don't want to hear it." She shouted

"Please! Just listen to me Gin..." Harry begged, finally getting to his feet and coming to stand in front of her.

"Don't you 'Gin' me, Potter! I'm so mad at you! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" Ginny screamed, with every word she pounded his chest, not caring that he was probably sore from the battle. Hitting him made her feel better and he didn't seem to mind, he wasn't even trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY! YEAH, HARRY. THAT'S JUST MADE EVERYTHING SO MUCH BETTER! WHAT IF YOU WERE DEAD, HUH? HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL?"

Harry didn't say anything, he didn't think that any answer he gave her would help, and it would probably only make her angrier. She finally stopped punching him; instead she replaced her fists with tears. She was sobbing so hard that she was battling to breathe. Harry caught her before she hit the floor in a crumpled heap, he pulled her to the couch where she leaned into him and sobbed for what felt like hours. After her sobs had slowed down to just tears and her temper had risen again she pushed away from Harry and got to her feet.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO COMFORT ME! I'M ANGRY WITH YOU! YOU SELFISH ARSE!" she screamed before storming out of the common room.

Harry contemplated going after her but thought better of it. He looked up when he heard a noise, Ron was standing on the bottom stair that led to the boys' dormitories and by the look on his face he'd seen the whole thing.

"She has every right to be angry with me." Harry muttered more to himself then Ron who had joined him on the couch.

"She'll come around, once she understands." Said Ron, patting Harry's back.

"Maybe." Harry muttered, raking his hands through his hair.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered, coming to a halt on the steps leading to the Stands on the Quidditch pitch.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny squeaked.

"I went to visit Hagrid, what are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with Harry."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm so angry and hurt and sad and relieved and happy. My emotions are all mixed up and I just let them out on Harry. He didn't deserve it, well not all of it."

"He won't mind if you yell at him. He understands and believe me he intends to take full responsibility for all the heart ache and loss everyone his feeling. That's just who he is, you know that."

"Do you think I'm right for getting angry?"

"To a certain extent yes, we all expect it, he expects it. I think he'd be really shocked if you weren't angry. He deserves a bit of it I think. He's too independent, he needs to realise he has people that are happy to take the burden every now and then."

"I blamed him for Fred's death." Ginny muttered as tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh, Ginny! No, that wasn't his fault."

"I know." She sobbed, "I was just so angry that it came out, I didn't mean it. It's not his fault. Harry was right; it was no longer about him. Everyone was fighting for our race."

Hermione pulled her in a one arm hug, holding her tight as they both cried.

"What do I say to him?" Ginny muttered

"That you're sorry and then let him explain. It'll be easier for you to deal with once you understand, trust me."

Ginny nodded her head and dried her eyes on her sleeve of her robes.

They sat in silence for a long time; the sun had started to rise when Ginny finally broke their elongated silence.

"What's going to happened between you and Ron?"

Hermione cleared her throat; it had gone dry from lack of speech, "I think we're together. We kissed yesterday."

"You did?" asked Ginny, showing her excitement through her smile.

"Yeah, until Harry shouted at us and we had to stop." Hermione blushed then giggled.

"Why'd he stop you?"

"We were in a hurry to find Horcruxes; he thought it was more important than Ron and my expression of love." Hermione laughed.

"No kidding!" Ginny laughed.

They went silent again, watching the sky. They could hear movement behind them; people were up and possibly going down to breakfast in the great hall.

"We should probably go. You're mum will be worrying where we are." Hermione said, reluctantly getting to her feet.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed, letting Hermione pull her to her feet.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked Ron as she sat down opposite him in the Great Hall.

"He's there." Ron pointed at the open doors.

Ginny got up from her seat as she watched Harry walking towards her; he stopped in front of her. Her entire family was watching them.

"I love you." Harry said quietly

"I love you too." Ginny whispered back

The moment the words were out of her lips Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss and by the end of it they were both sobbing in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered

Harry shook his head as he simultaneously wiped both their tears.

"Don't be. I know you're angry. I'm sorry for everything I did and for letting you down."

"You didn't let me down. You came back to me alive, just like you promised."

At these words Harry had a brief flash back to the night Dumbledore had died, remembering he had made that promised.

"It doesn't discount the fact that I hurt you."

"No but I forgive you and want you to tell me about everything that happened with Voldemort."

"I will, just not yet."

She opened her mouth to argue but Harry silenced her with a touch of his finger on her lips, "Please, I will explain, I promise. Just let us get through the next few days. We have a lot to do and there is very little time to do it all."

"Okay." She agreed. He was right, once again. There were funerals to attend, death eaters to find, families to restore.

"Are you guys going to join us or do we have to sit here in awkward silence whilst you go all mushy?" Ron asked impatiently

"Ron!" reprimanded Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Fleur

Ginny smiled and sat down, pulling Harry with her, their hands intertwined.

The End

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed and supported this story! It's been such a pleasure writing it. I hope you enjoyed it and are happy with the ending.


End file.
